Amor a primera golpiza
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Jamás tomes a una persona desprevenida por la espalda. Quizás termines con un ojo morado y… enamorado.


**Amor a primera golpiza**

* * *

 **Summary:** Jamás tomes a una persona desprevenida por la espalda. Quizás termines con un ojo morado y… enamorado.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría. **Cualquier copia parcial de esta u otra de mis historias, avisarme y denunciar. Desde ya, muchas gracias.**

* * *

Aún le faltaba una estación más para bajar, pero su vena benévola pudo más y tomó la cartera que estaba a sus pies. Pensaba llevársela y devolverla al día siguiente; una llamada telefónica al dueño de la cartera y un punto de encuentro para poder entregarle el objeto era pan comido. Pero no supo qué lo obligó a ir tras aquella persona para dársela en ese mismo momento.

Se entretuvo de más pensando que debía hacer que para cuando decidió salir del metro, las puertas de éstas comenzaron a cerrarse y se llevó un buen golpazo en uno de sus hombros. Qué más daba, ya estaba abajo y ahora debía buscar al dueño de la mierda esa que tenía en su mano. Lo guardó y comenzó la búsqueda; le llevaría un buen rato aquello pues había un mar de gente que iba y venía, sólo rogaba no perderse el último tren de las veinte y cuarenta o estaría perdido.

Suspiró, tan difícil no podría ser ¿no? Además, había algo a su favor y era que la persona que buscaba era un tanto particular. Desde la cabeza hasta sus botas de un extraño color. ¡Eran de un verde chillón, por Dios! Podría dejar ciego a cualquiera que osara a mirarlos.

Siguió caminando por la estación de trenes hasta que dio con la salida a la fría noche de principios de marzo, pronto empezaría la primavera y comenzaría a florecer nuevamente la naturaleza, volvería de su sueño estacional.

Apuró los pasos y dobló a la primera esquina, su intuición – no femenina – le decía que ella habría ido por ese lado y ¡Bingo! Su búsqueda ya estaba por acortarse cuando…

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

Fue cuestión de segundos, la chica se había esfumado por arte de magia. Se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia todos lados ¡no podía ser! ¿en qué momento había desaparecido? Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió caminando, ya la encontraría, la chica con el gorro de oso panda no estaría muy lejos.

Caminó dos cuadras más y dobló hacia la izquierda de nuevo, una cuadra más, cruzó la calle y siguió derecho otras seis más cuando la volvió a divisar. Iba a paso acelerado por lo que se vio obligado a acelerar detrás de ella ¡genial! Mañana tendría los dedos de los pies adoloridos no sólo por el frío sino por caminar más rápido; siempre que apuraba el paso sin razón, forzaba los tendones y sus dedos sufrían al final del día.

— Que fastidio — murmuró. Su propio vaho le cubrió la visión, pero la silueta de ella seguía aún frente a él. ¡Por nada del mundo la dejaría escapar!

Apuró el paso cuando el destello veloz de su extraño pelo lo advirtió y se vio obligado casi a correr tras ella que aceleraba más y más el paso. ¡Maldición!, masculló para sus adentros y cuando la tuvo a menos de dos metros, estiró su brazo y lo posó en el pequeño hombro de la chica.

Jamás imaginó que lo que pasaría a continuación…

Un puño se estampó en su mejilla haciéndolo retroceder, un pisotón por arriba del tobillo que lo hizo inclinarse hacia delante y el golpe mortal… su bolso – que seguramente contendría piedras, pensó – en su cabeza.

Cayó arrodillado gruñendo adolorido cuando la chillona voz de ella lo distrajo de su dolor por todas las cosas que le gritó.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! Ya sabía yo que me estabas siguiendo. ¡Vas a ver! Te romperé ambos testículos de un pisotón si se te ocurre hacerme algo — estaba más que enojada aquella pequeñita con fuerza de un luchador de MMA* —. ¡Mejor vete antes de que te haga más daño! ¡Soy cinturón negro!

Como última alternativa antes de que le diera realmente **la** paliza de su vida, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – todo esto ante la mirada escrutadora y los puños en el aire de la chica – y le enseñó la cartera de cuero sintético rojo. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y con manos temblorosas tomó el objeto reconociéndolo al instante.

Sasuke sintió algo apretujarse en su estómago cuando vio la mirada desolada que le dedicó la chica, la culpa impresa en sus hermosos irises verdes.

— Yo… — empezó la chica, tragando saliva y casi a punto de romperse a llorar.

— Hmp, no es nada — quiso mostrar que estaba bien, pero un quejido lo delató y ella ya estaba sobre él cuando menos lo pensó.

— No te muevas tan rápido, por favor, déjame que te ayude ¡Qué estúpida soy! Es que aquí nunca hay nadie cuando vuelvo y me asustó saber que alguien me seguía, lo siento, lo siento mucho — hablaba tan rápido que le entendió por partes, algo que le causó gracia y de lo cual hubiera sonreído si no le doliera tanto la mejilla por derechazo que le había dedicado la muchacha con tanto ahínco.

— Fue mi culpa — admitió a regañadientes, la chica tenía un punto en cierto modo. No debería ser nada lindo caminar sola por aquellos lugares.

— No, no… ven, déjame ayudarte — los bracitos de ella lo abrazaban por el pecho y lo ayudaba a erguirse. La pierna derecha no le respondía bien por la rodilla lastimada y le dolía una barbaridad la cabeza —. Vivo cerca, así que tranquilo…

— No hace falta.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Te golpeé muy duro. Cuando dije que era cinturón negro, no bromeaba… — sonrió tímida. Sasuke no dudó para nada que lo fuera, había sido tan doloroso que no quería ni recordarlo.

— Está bien — bufó, pero a ella no pareció molestarle que lo aceptara de mala manera.

La observó todo el camino. Era bonita, tenía tez clara, no tan pálida como la de él, algo más sonrosada y sus mejillas rojas por el frío hacían de su rostro adorable, como el de una chiquilla menor de quince años. Sus ojos verdes eran la joya que se robaba toda su atención, protegidas por unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras sin una gota de maquillaje. Vestía raro, pero podría ser peor. Quizás era por afuera, pues llevaba puesta una chaqueta enorme de color negro para protegerse del frío, quizás debajo iba mejor vestida, por lo que ignoraría el gorro de panda y las botas de nieve color verde manzana.

Notó lo incómoda que se estaba poniendo cuando sus ojos empezaron a temblar de un lado a otro, mirándolo de reojo; sus labios se abrieron y dejaron escapar aire que se transformó en vaho rápidamente, y decidió dejar de ser un maldito mirón para seguir los pasos de ella hacia la entrada del edificio en el que ella parecía estar viviendo.

Observó el lugar y no parecía tan malo, lo malo vino cuando vieron el ascensor fuera de servicio y más aún cuando se enteró que vivía en el cuarto piso. El dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable, pero evitó mostrarse débil por lo que siguió andando sin decir ni una palabra. En el rostro de la chica se notaba lo apenada que estaba.

— Adelante — susurró quedo y lo ayudó a dirigirse al sillón, luego corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro —: No te asustes, sólo es que esta fallado y no traba, por lo que tengo que cerrarlo con llave.

Sasuke se quedó allí, quieto, mientras ella corría de un lado a otro buscando seguramente algo para hacerle calmar el dolor. De repente, ella traía comprensas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Acercó una pequeña mesita al sillón para poder dejar el botiquín y poder sacar todas las cosas sobra la mesa.

Sacó unos cuantos ungüentos y leyó cada uno buscando el correcto; se acercó a su rostro y lo examinó, luego puso un poco de crema en su dedo y repasó en donde estaba comenzándose a vislumbrar un hematoma en la pálida mejilla del chico. Mientras lo hacía, pedía disculpa cada dos por tres y acariciaba con sumo cuidado la suma afectada, examinándola con ojos críticos y volviendo a pedir disculpas al ver que había dañado su piel.

— Deja de disculparte — murmuró fastidiado, Sasuke. Ella asintió y volvió a la caja de emergencias, sacando unas vendas. Le parchó la mejilla y posó sus manos en el muslo derecho del chico, el cual se tensó fulminándola con ojos acusadores, ella se disculpó y señaló la rodilla. Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron al entender y pensó en subirse el dobladillos del pantalón, pero sería imposible, la tela de jean no era muy colaboradora para situaciones así.

— Si quieres puedo prestarte algún pantalón corto para que puedas cambiarte y yo pueda examinar tu rodilla.

— No soy un niño pequeño, puedo hacerlo solo.

— Discúlpame, pero quizás no sólo haya un hematoma sino que, también, una fisura en algún hueso de la rodilla.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú? ¿acaso, eres médico? — se burló, pero una mano se extendió frente a él y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ellas que ardían llenos de arrogancia y seguridad.

— Me presento, Sakura Haruno, recién graduada de un doctorado de medicina, a sus órdenes.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula viendo con ojos desorbitados a la chica que sonreía divertida por su reacción. Se recompuso veloz como un rayo y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, tomando la mano pequeña y estrujándola.

— Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de economía y administración — dijo de mala gana. Ella ahogó una risita y él bufó por lo bajo.

— Uchiha-san ¿Qué ocurre, por qué esa cara?

— ¿Cómo es que una chiquilla como tú tenga un título antes que yo?

— Ser nerd tiene sus privilegios — sus ojos brillaron de diversión y Sasuke se tensó, pero ¿qué demonios?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Eso no se le pregunta a una dama — fingió estar indignada, pero su sonrisa aún estaba jugueteando en sus comisuras. Sasuke no supo porqué, pero adoró como las pequeñas comisuras tiraban hacia sus lados queriendo formar una sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

— No se lo diré a tus compañeros del kinder si es que tanto te preocupa.

— Es que no estoy segura frente a ti.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Quién estuvo siguiéndome todo el camino como si fuera a secuestrarme?

— Ni que tuviera tan mal gusto — se burló, obteniendo un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza que le dolió. Sakura se sintió culpable, se había olvidado que le había golpeado con el bolso con planillas que debía completar y unos libros que le había prestado una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

— Quédate ahí, voy por hielo — la chica salió corriendo hacia el cuarto consiguiente a la pequeña sala y volvió con una pequeña toalla de cocina envolviendo unos cuantos cubitos de hielo —. Ponte esto en tu cabeza… — pero cuando iba a entregárselo, recordó lo de la rodilla y lo obligó a ir al baño mientras ella buscaba algo que pidiera ponerse.

— Tu ropa no me entrará — soltó con obviedad, pero cuando Sakura le entregó unos pantaloncillos de hombre, supo que esa chica no estaba sola como empezaba a creer.

— Espero que te entre, es de Sai.

¿Quién coños era Sai?, se preguntó, pero prefirió terminar con ello de una vez y poder irse cuanto antes de aquel departamento y alejarse de la dueña que sólo dolores de cabeza le estaba causando.

— ¡Excelente! — silbó descaradamente la chica, riendo cuando él puso los ojos en blanco y, rengueando, volvió al sillón para que se encargara de su fea rodilla. ¡Parecía un mutante! Se había inflamado tanto que parecía que una alienígena se estaba formando allí.

— ¡Mierda! — masculló adolorido cuando ella lo golpeó con un dedo para ver sus reflejos. Ella tomó una de las comprensas y se alejó con ella a la cocina, a los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo pero la tela estaba húmeda y humeaba un poco.

— Veremos si te relaja un poco el agua caliente y la hinchazón baja. Está muy mal y vas a tener un gran moretón, discúlpame.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo! Fui yo el estúpido en asustarte así.

— Oh.

— Hmp.

.

.

.

Un cuarto de hora después…

.

.

.

— ¡Maldición!

— Lo siento, había olvidado la hora que era. Pero no te preocupes, tengo una habitación de más y puedes quedarte allí.

— Si, muchas gracias — bufó con sarcasmo, Sakura frunció el ceño e intentó ignorarlo, pero Sasuke seguía murmurando cosas por lo bajo y la estaba fastidiando en grande ¡encima que le ofrecía un cuarto para que pasara la noche! Pensaba darle el suyo, pues la cama era más grande y él podría extenderse bien para que la pierna no le molestara mucho, sumándole que tenía calefacción y televisión. Se llevaría la portátil al viejo cuarto de Sai y unas frazadas para no pasar mucho el frío.

— Ven, te enseñaré el cuarto — dijo de mala manera. Sasuke se puso de pie y la siguió hacia el cuarto que ocuparía sólo por esa noche —. Espero que te sientas cómodo, allí está la calefacción, la televisión, puedes quitar los almohadones de la cama y ya sabes donde está el baño, el otro cuarto — señaló el siguiente —: allí estaré yo, déjame sacar unas mantas y podrás acomodarte cuanto gustes.

— Hn.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se metió en su habitación, abrió la puerta de uno de los armarios y sacó tres frazadas y dos juegos de sábanas. Sasuke la miraba curioso por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba, Sakura lo miró y luego a las cosas que llevaba.

— El cuarto de Sai es muy frío, por eso la cantidad de frazadas.

— ¿Este es tu cuarto? — frunció el ceño escrutando el lugar, ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— Si, espero que no te incomoden los colores que predominan.

— Rojo y verde, ¿por qué no me sorprende? — se mofó mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama.

— Espera, te traeré alguna camiseta de Sai, seguramente se olvidó alguna.

— ¿Quién es Sai? — la pregunta la hizo voltear, él la miraba indiferente, pero sabía que esperaba tener respuesta si o si.

— Era mi compañero de cuarto, pero se puso de novio y se fue a vivir con su chica. Así que me quedé con el departamento.

— ¿Son amigos?

— Vinimos del pueblo juntos porque nuestros padres nos obligaron, por seguridad.

— Oh, ya veo. Y por lo que veo, estás sola ¿no?

— A ver — suspiró cansinamente —: ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

— Sólo quería saber un poco de ti.

— Oh, bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estás sola?

— Medio año.

— ¿Novio?

— No.

— ¿Mascota?

— No.

— ¿Eres mayor?

— Si.

— ¿Trabajas?

— Si.

— ¿Tienes familia?

— Si.

— ¿Viven muy lejos?

— Si.

— ¿Tuviste novios?

— Si.

— ¿Agradables?

— Si.

— ¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

— Si.

— ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

— Si… ¡Espera, ¿Qué?!

— Perfecto, búscame la camiseta y vamos a dormir, deja eso por ahí, no vas a pasar frío y la cama es grande o — sonrió con diversión —: ¿vas a decirme que te intimido?

— ¡No! ¡No me intimidas! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso!

— Me lastimas — rodó los ojos y palmeó el lado izquierdo —: Dormiré del derecho para que no puedas patearme más en la noche.

— ¡No pateo!

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, nena? — los ojos de Sasuke estaban brillantes y llenos de gozo ante el súbito cambio en la situación.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo, no me divierte!

— ¿Qué te hago? Encima que te busqué para devolverte tu cartera, me das una golpiza, me dejas varado por estos lados y ¿no eres capaz de traerme una camiseta para poder dormir más cómodo? Bueno, no me molesta dormir sin ella — las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron a su camiseta negra, pero Sakura lo detuvo y corrió fuera del cuarto para rebuscar entre las cosas que Sai había dejado.

Esa noche sería larga.

…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la sorpresa en Sakura era palpable, su rostro era tan expresivo que a Sasuke le causó mucha gracia haberle causado aquello.

Después de esa noche en la que compartieron cama – sólo que una larga hilera de almohadones los separaba el uno del otro – Sasuke había tomado un taxi para volver a su casa y reposar allí una semana bajo los cuidados de su madre. El escándalo que Mikoto había hecho por no dormir en casa fue opacado por el horror al ver a su pequeño todo magullado. Tranquilizarla había sido bastante difícil, pero cuando le explicó cómo y por qué había pasado eso, y dónde había estado, logró calmarla un poco.

Aún así, no podía creer que una muchachita hubiera hecho eso y la acusó de bestia por ser tan desagradable con su hijo. Pero Sasuke tuvo nuevamente que repetirle que había sido culpa suya por seguirla como un acosador y que debía de estar agradecida con Sakura porque lo había atendido perfectamente y hasta lo había ayudado a subir al taxi para que no sufriera.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en ella toda esa semana, recordando su rostro, su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus manos sanadoras y lo graciosa que era cuando se alteraba, lo sexy que era cuando se ponía juguetona y se burlaba de él. Calmar a su cuerpo a base de pensamientos desagradables, lo ayudaron a no espantar a su madre que lo atendió durante esos días.

Pero ahora estaba mejor, rengueaba un poco pero nada grave, por lo que pudo salir en busca de ella. Agradecía a Internet por ayudarlo a buscar el lugar de trabajo de la chica y así poder ir por ella.

— Vine a llevarte a casa — sonrió de lado. Ella intentaba no sonreír, pero sus labios temblaron y las comisuras, esas hermosas pequeñas puntas, se arquearon hacia los lados formando aquella preciosa sonrisa que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza.

— ¿No teníamos una cita?

— Si, pero pensé que estarías cansada y que te gustaría ir a casa y yo…

— ¿Acompañarme?

— Claro, con mucho gusto.

— Eres muy tonto ¿sabías?

— No, no lo sabía.

— Y algo masoquista.

— Si con golpes enamoras, no quiero imaginarme lo que harían tus besos.

— ¡Idiota! — las mejillas rojas de Sakura lograron sacarle una carcajada. Cuando la tuvo cerca, la abrazó por el cuello con unos de sus brazos y besó la fría mejilla de la chica.

— Bruta — murmuró, la chica bufó y él resbaló su mano por el brazo de ella en busca de su mano —. Vamos.

Podrían llamarlo masoquista, pero gracias a esa golpiza había encontrado a la chica de su vida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _*asoma la cabeza lentamente* Hola! Algo nuevo y estúpido que espero que les haya gustado, es corto, pero tampoco quería hacer algo tedioso y aburrido. Espero que se hayan divertido, este Sasuke fue muy boludo xD_

 _Quería comunicar también sobre el fic "Rechazo" en el cual saqué toda mis frustración (cosa que comúnmente no hago en este sitio) y quería pedir disculpas si a alguna le jodió, personalmente fue como un descargue emocional cuando escribí la historia y la nota de autor, estaba muy enojada por el constante maltrato que le hace Kishimoto a Sakura. Es cansador y frustrante, se ensaña mucho con ella y estos últimos mangas de Gaiden lo confirman, sumándole que se puso re dramático. Lo que me hizo feliz fue la aparición de Sakura como toda una badass_

 _Bueno y eso de que dejaría de escribir sólo fue el momento de calentura, de enojo… Sakura es el amor platónico de mi vida –vomita arco iris-, por lo que seguiré escribiendo peeero, quizás me ponga en un alto para poder terminar cosas que tengo escritas sin su final y para poder entrar al fandom de Noragami (Uyamiko staph, let me be(?) con el Yatoyi –son tan hermooosos-_

 _Peeero, también, DEBO comunicarles que no estaré continuando Matar Dragones ni A través de la ventana. Ahora dirás "¿por qué maldita hija de p***". Bueno, simple… NO TENGO MI COMPU D': ME QUEDÉ SIN LA P*TA DE MIERDA DE MI COMPU. Hice un formateo super kawaii desu (ah, por qué xD) para instalar los drivers de la zukulemtha rikura de tablet wacom que me compré y pos, feliz de la vida porque instalé la mierda con el Windows actualizado y dispuesta a llenar de mi mal arte del dibujo en mi cuenta de fb cuando la porquería del cargador de laptop murió. En realidad, la perra funciona pero se cortó un cable del que hace contacto del aparato a la compu, por lo que no prende la muy verga. Así que se lo di a mi tío y dijo que la arreglaría… todavía sigo esperando, pero bueno._

 _Esta historia la tenía escrita antes de que todo esto pasara, por eso la publico, para comunicarles que sigo viva y que eso, sigo viva xD_

 _Disculpen todas las molestias y me encantaron los reviews del fic de Rechazo, algunas opinaban igual que yo, otras no, otras pusieron cosas bonitas tratando de levantarme el animo y lo que más feliz me hizo fue ver que aún con mi descargue de pendeja pelotuda calentona que soy, les haya gustado la historia. Bueno, un comentario me hizo reír ya que vino a "restregarme" que su parejita es la más perfecta de todo el manga y yo –really?- no he visto donde está su perfección y la felicidad que tanto dicen pero bueno, sigan flasheando xD_

 _Gracias por leerme y seguirme, los amo!_

 _ **~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y un review al escritor~**_

 _Sayonara!_

 _PD: Pronto habrá continuación de "Harceleur". Paciencia, dejen que extorcione a mi senpai :3_

 _Y si hay algún error, lo corrijo mañana xD_


End file.
